The dopamine system is a very important system involved in movement control, hormone secretion control, affectivity control, and so forth, which are important in the mammalian brain. Therefore, abnormalities in dopaminergic neurotransmission cause various disorders of the neural system. For example, the Parkinson's disease is a neurodegenerative disease of the extrapyramidal system which is caused by specific degeneration of dopaminergic neurons in the mesencephalon substantia nigra (HARRISON'S PRINCIPLES OF INTERNAL MEDICINE Vol. 2 23rd ed., Isselbacher et al. edited by McGraw-Hill Inc., NY (1994) pp. 2275-7).
As a method for treating the Parkinson's disease, a method of orally administering L-DOPA (3,4-dihydroxy-phenylalanine) has been mainly adopted for compensating the decrease in the amount of the produced dopamine, but it is known that the duration of the effect is not good.
Accordingly, as a method for compensating the loss of dopaminergic neurons, recently, there has been attempted a therapeutic method of transplanting a mesencephalon ventral region of a 6-9 week aborted fetus containing dopaminergic neuron precursors (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,927; Spencer et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327:1541-8; Freed et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327:1549-55; Widner et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327:1556-63; Kordower et al. (1995) N. Engl. J. Med. 332:1118-24; Defer et al. (1996) Brain 119:41-50; and Lopez-Lozano et al. (1997) Transp. Proc. 29:977-80). However, at the present time, in addition to cell supply and ethical issues (Rosenstain (1995) Exp. Neurol. 33:106; Turner et al. (1993) Neurosurg. 33:1031-7), various other problems have been indicated, for example, risk of infectious contamination, immunologic transplant rejection (Lopez-Lozano et al. (1997) Transp. Proc. 29:977-80 and Widner and Brudin (1988) Brain Res. Rev. 13:287-324), low survival rate due to the fetus tissue's mainly dependence on lipid metabolism rather than glycolysis (Rosenstein (1995) Exp. Neurol. 33:106), and so forth.
As a method for solving the problem of the ethical issues or supply shortage, for example, a method by using a cortex, a striatum, and mesencephalon cells, derived from a pig, and so forth have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-508487, No. 10-508488, and No. 10-509034). However, in this method, a complex procedure for modifying an antigen on the cell surface (MHC class I antigen) is required to suppress rejection. As a method for solving the transplant rejection, for example, a method involving local immunosuppression by simultaneously transplanting Sertoli cells has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-509170 and No. 11-501818; and Selawly and Cameron (1993) Cell Transplant 2:123-9). It is possible that transplant cells are obtained from a relative whose MHC matches, bone marrow of another person, a bone marrow bank, a cord blood bank, and so forth. However, if patient's own cells can be used, the problems of rejection can be solved without extra procedures and trouble.
Accordingly, it has been expected that, instead of cells derived from an aborted fetus, a differentiation system of dopaminergic neurons in vitro from non-neural cells such as embryo-stem (ES) cell and bone marrow stromal cells are utilized as a transplant material. Actually, it is confirmed that a dopaminergic neuron derived from ES cell is functional for transplantation into lesion striatum of a rat Parkinson's disease model (Kim et al. (2002) Nature 418:50-56). It is thought that in the future, importance of regenerative medicine from ES cells or the patient's own neural stem cells will increase.
On the other hand, in the treatment of damage of neural tissue, restructuring of brain function is required, and for forming appropriate linkage with surrounding cells (network formation), not mature cells but progenitor cells that can differentiate into neurons in vivo are required to be transplanted. However, in the transplantation of neuron progenitor cells, in addition to the above-described problem regarding supply, there is a problem that the progenitor cells can differentiate into a nonuniform cell population. For example, in the treatment of the Parkinson's disease, it is necessary that dopaminergic neurons are selectively transplanted among catecholamine-containing neurons. Before now, as transplant cells for use in the treatment of the Parkinson's disease, there has been proposed a striatum (Lindvall et al. (1989) Arch. Neurol. 46:615-31 and Widner et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327:1556-63), an immortalized cell line derived from human embryonic nerve (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-509215, No. 11-506930, and No. 2002-522070), a post-mitotic human neuron of NT2Z cells (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-5050554), a neuron primordial cell (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-509729), a cell transfected with an exogenous gene so as to produce catecholamine such as dopamine, a bone marrow stromal cell (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-504503 and No. 2002-513545), an ES cell in which a gene is modified (Kim et al. (2002) Nature 418:50-56), and so forth. However, none of these contain only dopaminergic neurons or cells to differentiate into dopaminergic neurons.
As a method for selectively condensing or isolating dopaminergic neurons from undifferentiated cell population, there has been proposed a method of, introducing a reporter gene expressing a fluorescent protein under control of promoter/enhancer of a gene such as tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) expressed in dopaminergic neurons into each cell of the cell population, isolating the cells emitting fluorescence, and thereby visualizing the alive dopaminergic neurons to condense, segregate or identify (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-51775). However, this method requires a complex step of introduction of an exogenous gene, and furthermore, when used in gene treatment, the existence of the reporter gene causes problem of toxicity and immunogenicity.
As described above, now, one of the largest problems in transplantation treatment for the Parkinson's disease is that the either dopaminergic neuron progenitor cells derived from the mesencephalon ventral region of aborted fetus or induced to differentiate are a mixture of various cells. It is desirable that only a desired cell species is isolated and used, considering safety in neural network formation. Furthermore, considering survival or ability for correctly forming a network in a brain in which the cells are transplanted, it can be said that it is desirable from the treatment effect that earlier proliferative progenitor cells are isolated and transplanted.
Before now, as a gene that is expressed in the dopaminergic neuron proliferative progenitor cells, Lrp4 (WO 2004/065599) has been reported. Additionally, some markers of dopaminergic neuron progenitor cells have been reported (WO 2004/038018 and WO 2004/052190).